Overtime
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Edward could actually feel it, every time Russell turned to look at him. The boy's gaze bore right through him, making him want to shudder and curl in on himself so that he couldn't be seen... Russell/Ed, lemon


**Title:** Overtime  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Russell/Ed  
**Warnings:** Smut

_**A/N:**_ I totally forgot I 'shipped this... And I'd forgotten how much I _hate_ Russell. Euh! :O He's such an ass, but still good for smut! XD But, yeah... Trying out something a bit new here, working more with descriptions of sensation and such, as per suggested by some lovely concrit. :) Do let me know how I did, eh?

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Edward's pen paused on his paper for what had to be the hundredth time that day. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling again, and his face heated up just the slightest bit, barely noticeable in the dim, flickering light of the lab. Edward could actually _feel_ it, every time Russell turned to look at him. The boy's gaze bore right through him, making him want to shudder and curl in on himself so that he couldn't be seen.

And most frustrating of all, Edward had no idea _why_ Russell kept looking at him. And damned, if Edward would ask him. He almost snorted at that thought. That would be admitting that it bothered him, and nothing bothered Edward Elric. Or at least, that's what he let on. And generally, things _didn't_ get to him. But this just... struck a nerve with him for some reason, and he didn't know why.

So, Edward kept quiet, trying his best to ignore the incessant glances that Russell was casting towards him and willing the clock to speed up just a little bit.

Some non-existent God must have been smiling down on Edward, for it felt like no time at all had gone by when the clock finally hit five. He let out a long, tired breath--_tired_, he told himself, not _relieved--_and stretched out a little, his tank top riding up and showing some of his stomach as he leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles out. He could hear Russell letting out a slightly disgusted noise beside him at that.

_Of course the pretty boy would be grossed out by something as trivial as knuckle-cracking_, Edward thought, rolling his eyes.

Edward hardly noticed it when both he and Russell stood up from the workdesk at almost the same moment, nor that Russell was practically walking in stride with him as he headed silently for the door, eager to just get home and talk with his brother for a while. Edward paused in his stride when he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning and looking at Russell, utterly unimpressed. "Don't go telling me about how I'm a pain to work with, or some shit like that. The Bastard Colonel sent me here, and I've got orders to follow," Edward started to rant. "That doesn't mean I have to be nice to y--"

Golden eyes opened wide when Russell's lips were suddenly pressed to his and he froze for a moment, completely stunned. So... _soft_... But as soon as Edward's wits were about him again, he growled and shoved at Russell, forcing the boy off of him.

"The fuck are you playing at, pretty boy?" he spat, pulling away without realizing that he was backing into a wall.

"So you admit I'm pretty?" Russell laughed, quirking a brow. "Maybe I do have a chance, then..."

"Oh, fuck y--"

Another, rougher kiss along with a strong push and Edward was pinned firmly to the wall behind him, though he barely felt it through his shock. _Fuck_... He tried to lash out, but something inside of him was holding back, not wanting to actually _hurt_ Russell. Maybe it was just that voice that told him that Roy would have his ass on a plate if he killed his research partner.

... _but maybe it was something else_.

One could almost hear the _snap_ within Edward, when Russell's tongue slid out to trace over his lips. The small, electric shudders that ran through him were like nothing else he'd ever felt before. Just the slightest bit like when his automail was acting up and misfiring nerve impulses. But it didn't leave a lingering pain along his joints and nerves. This left a pleasant ache, a _need_ that had to be filled. And that was what made Edward relax slightly and let his lips slide open, allowing Russell to deepen the kiss.

It didn't take more than a breath before Edward felt Russell's tongue slip into his mouth. He still refused to open his eyes and look at the boy, but was slowly letting himself open up to the touches and sensations. And the _taste_ of the younger boy was nearly maddening, just on the edge of something _sweet_, but not quite.

When Edward eased his own tongue out, a hot breath blew out over his lips in a quiet groan, making him shiver. After one hesitant touch of his tongue to Russell's, Edward shuddered, then reached out and grabbed Russell's shirt, pulling their bodies together. The slightest smile tugged at Russell's lips when he realized that Edward's impulsiveness was winning out over thought and logic and fear.

_... just like always._

Just when Edward started to push his hips out towards Russell's, trying to get _closer_ to the boy, Russell broke the kiss. Russell barely had a hair out of place, but Edward was flushed and panting slightly, clearly flustered by the kiss as he leaned back against the wall, blinking and slightly dazed. Before Edward could gather his thoughts again, Russell glanced over at the clock and let out a small, thoughtful hum.

"Fletcher's waiting for me," he said, idly straightening his shirt where Edward had wrinkled it. "I really should get going."

Edward merely blinked at Russell in disbelief. He had just gone so far as to pin him to a wall and shove his tongue down his throat, and how he was _leaving_? Oh, _no_... Years of repressed urges and hormones had just been let loose from that small bit of contact, and he was not about to take 'no' for an answer. Especially not after Russell had started this.

Edward growled softly, reaching out grasping Russell's shirt again, pulling the boy's chest flush against his as he kissed him hungrily. Just barely, Edward let his legs slide open a little, hips surging forwards to meet Russell's in a slow, firm grind that made both of them shiver and press in more.

After breaking the kiss and burying his face in Edward's shoulder, Russell allowed himself to grin, pleased with himself at managing to trick Edward into being so willing. This was much easier than doing this while the boy had any doubts about it. But that didn't mean he was going to let Edward control this at all.

_Oh, no_...

Without warning Edward at all, Russell shifted and turned Edward around so that his chest was against the wall, one hand moving to rest between Edward's shoulder blades, pinning him in place while his other hand trailed lightly along Edward's side. He could feel Edward's muscles rippling beneath his black tank top and he tugged at the hem just enough to slip his hand under, fingers ghosting over warm flesh. Edward let out a small growl at the new position, but quickly calmed down when he felt Russell's fingers moving _so softly_ over his skin and he pressed back into the touches.

Slowly, Edward arched his back, his ass pressing out towards Russell's hips. The younger blonde grinned, ever so lightly grinding against Edward. A quiet, breathy sound poured out over Russell's lips, growing louder as he pressed harder, feeling his erection twitching against the front of his pants. Edward _felt_ that twitch against his backside and he moaned, the sound low in his throat, and spread his legs wider; as close to begging for more as Edward Elric would ever get, asking with his actions, his body, but _never_ his words.

Russell hesitated, seeming to think over Edward's 'request' for a moment before indulging him. It was no use pushing the boy to do something he didn't want to, only to have it ruin this. Russell slid a hand around to Edward's belt, giving a playful tug on it before working it open, the sharp _clinking_ of the metal buckle cutting through Edward's heavy breathing and soft groans as Russell's other hand slipped up higher to his chest. It only took a few seconds for Russell to undo the belt, with the button and zipper following soon after; the sound of the metal teeth separating sent a slow shiver up Edward's spine, making his back curve just a little more as mismatched hands reached for something to grasp onto along the smooth wall.

Edward gasped as his pants were suddenly pulled down, settling around his ankles and leaving his erection to twitch and strain in the cool air of the room. His face was a dusty red color as he turned to hide it from Russell; no one had ever seen him like this before, in such a vulnerable state. But he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. Somehow... he _liked_ this feeling, that Russell was in control of the situation. But damned, if he would ever say that to Russell.

A sudden, startled cry parted Edward's lips when he felt a wet finger teasing at his entrance. When had Russell had the time to slick his fingers? Probably while he was busy blushing and trying to get used to these new feelings...

While Edward wasn't experienced at all with things like this, he'd read more than his fair share of books and texts on the subject, and knew enough to force himself to relax so that things didn't hurt. Russell picked up on it right away when Edward calmed down and he gently eased a finger inside of the boy, a soft moan catching in his throat at how _warm_ Edward was around him. Not only warm, but deliciously _tight_, too. It was enough to drive Russell to distraction for a few moments, only pulled from his thoughts by the hiss that Edward let out when he pushed in a little too quickly.

"Sorry..." Russell murmured, getting a small grunt of a noise back as Edward's reply.

Biting at his lip to hold in a moan, Russell slid a second finger inside of Edward, starting to slowly thrust them and stretch him out. Edward's brows furrowed slightly and he squirmed a little at the odd sensation, but he slowly adjusted to it, eventually starting to pant a little and rock his hips back in rhythm with Russell's fingers.

Edward groaned when Russell added a third finger. There was a slight bit of pain but that was forgotten as soon as Russell pushed in deep, curving his fingers to press against Edward's prostate. A flash of heat ran through Edward and he cried out, erection twitching and hips bucking back against Russell's fingers as he sought more of that wonderful burn.

But despite how amazing it felt, having Russell repeatedly stroking over his nerves like that, Edward still wanted more. He growled softly, the sound almost coming out as a choked-off moan as Russell's fingers thrust in a little harder.

"J-Just gonna finger fuck me all day, Russell?" Edward bit out, his voice slightly strained. Again, asking for more while still telling himself that he wasn't _really_ begging.

Russell blinked up at Edward, blushing slightly at that. He gave one more thrust to Edward's prostate, dragging over it as he pulled his fingers out. He quickly unclipped his suspenders and pulled down his pants. Trying not to get too caught up in the sensation, Russell spat into his palms and slicked his cock up as well as he could; he didn't need Edward getting hurt now, not when he'd been waiting so long, _needed_ this so badly.

Grasping Edward's hips and holding him steady, Russell touched the head of his cock to Edward's ass. He felt the boy tremble slightly and moved one of his hands to soothe over Edward's back, keeping him calm. Slowly, he pressed in, choking out a soft groan as Edward's muscles tensed and squeezed around him, trying to adjust to Russell being inside of him. Once he was completely inside of the boy, Russell ever so slightly rocked his hips, just soaking in the silken heat around him, soft noises spilling over his lips each time Edward's body gave an involuntary twitch.

After a few moments and some slow, deep breaths, Edward growled, though it came out sounding much more like a moan or a whimper. Russell had him stretched open so wonderfully, but he needed _movement_.

"_Move_," Edward demanded in a low voice.

Russell grinned and stayed still for a few breaths, fully aware of just how close Edward was to actually _asking_ and _pleading_ for him to do something. That sent a thrill through him, the fact that _he_ was in control of Edward Elric. Just when he felt Edward tensing up a little, probably about to shout at him this time, Russell gripped tighter at Edward's hips and pulled out to the tip, pausing for just a second before he thrust back in.

Right away, Russell picked up a rough pace. He didn't want this to last, he didn't want to drag it on at all. He wanted it _hard_ and _fast_ and _dirty_. And with how Edward was writhing and arching beneath him already, face flushed and contorted in a beautiful mix of pain and _need_, Russell didn't think that Edward minded at all.

"_Fuck_!" Edward cried out, hips snapping back, moving faster with each ragged breath he drew into his lungs, feeling light-headed and dizzy with pleasure as Russell slammed into his prostate repeatedly, giving him no reprieve between his thrusts to try and settle himself. "_More_!"

_No, Edward didn't mind this at all._

Russell kept one hand on Edward's hip, pulling him in to meet each forceful thrust, groaning softly at the sound of skin on skin as their hips met. His other hand slid in along Edward's body, teasing at blonde curls before wrapping firmly around his length, earning a sharp cry from the older blonde. Leaning forwards against Edward and biting at his neck to muffle his sounds, Russell started to stroke Edward's cock in time with his thrusts. His wrist twisted slightly, fingers squeezing tight, slipping up to tease at the head. A slick, wet sound cut through the heaving breaths and low moans as Russell spread precum along Edward's cock, letting his hand move faster over him.

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped back, spine arching at a violent angle as his entire body tensed up, seizing for a moment before he came with a shout of Russell's name and several curses thrown together. Hot and sticky, Edward's seed coated Russell's hand, making him shudder; he could already feel warmth coiling in his belly, twisting around itself into a knot as he bucked into Edward's tight, spasming muscles. It didn't take long at all for him to follow after Edward in his release, spilling out inside of the boy, a cry muffled by Edward's neck as he bit down a little harder. Edward shivered and hissed quietly at the bite, but didn't protest; if there was a mark, it could easily be hidden.

Gasping, trying to catch his breath, Russell pulled out of Edward. He still leaned against the boy, though, soaking in his warmth and letting his eyes slide shut as he slowly calmed down, breathing and heart slowing down as he came down from his high.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Russell," Edward panted out, breaking the silence between them. Despite being physically drained and barely keeping upright against the wall, he still managed his usual snark and even had a cocky smirk on his lips. "I'll make sure Roy pays us extra for overtime, since we stayed late doing... extra research tonight." Edward paused, then, and glanced over his shoulder at Russell, his smirk widening and his voice turning almost silky when he spoke again. "... and maybe for a few more nights, too."


End file.
